warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historia Warhammera Fantasy
UWAGA TO JEST W BUDOWIE, ARTYKUŁ BĘDZIE TAK Z 2 RAZY JESCZE WIĘKSZY JAK ZNAJDĘ CZAS! Historia Warhammera Fantasy sięga właściwie początków działalności firmy Games Workshop. Stworzona głównie jako sposób sprzedaży robionych w masowych ilościach modeli do gier, gra Warhammer: The Mass Combat Fantasy Role-Playing Game (później Warhammer, a w końcu Warhammer Fantasy Battle) stała się czymś o wiele większym - grą bitewną z dedykowanymi modelami, pod-grami i pełnym uniwersum, aż do czasu jej zamknięcia w 2014 roku i zastąpienia kontrowersyjną do tej pory wśród fandomu grą Warhammer: Age Of Sigmar będącą bezpośrednią kontynuacją historii Warhammera Fantasy po zniszczeniu planety na której działa się akcja Warhammera. W 2019 roku Games Workshop ogłosiło, że powróci do uniwersum Warhammera Fantasy z grą Warhammer: The Old World. Powstanie Warhammera Lata 70-te Coś, co można uznać za pierwszą "betę" Warhammera Fantasy lub coś w rodzaju jej prekursora, to gra Reaper z lat 70-tych. O Reaperze wiadomo dość mało, poza tym, że była to gra bitewna. Elementem kluczowym dla powstania samego Warhammera Fantasy jest założenie przez Bryana Ansella firmy Citadel Miniatures w 1978 roku, która masowo produkowała miniaturki dla firmy Games Workshop, a w latach 90-tych została wchłonięta do Games Workshop, co pozostało po dziś dzień. Citadel sprzedawało wtedy modele do gier takich jak Dungeons & Dragons, ale posiadało problem ze sprzedawaniem całego inwentaża, albowiem Citadel produkowało modele w dużych ilościach, ale gracze rzadziej kupowali cokolwiek poza pojedynczymi figurkami. Pierwsza edycja (Warhammer: The Mass Combat Fantasy Role-Playing Game) thumb|Okładka pierwszej edycji.W 1983 roku wyszła pierwsza edycja Warhammera Fantasy Battle (wtedy znanego jako po prostu "Warhammer"). Została stworzona przez pisarza Games Workshop Richarda Halliwella i jego znajomego Ricka Priestleya, który nieco później stworzył też popularne uniwersum Warhammer 40.000. Gra została specjalnie przystosowana aby używać kości D6, które wiele osób miało wtedy w domach, czy to pozostałe z gier planszowych, czy z innych gier bitewnych i - co ciekawsze - żeby sprzedać więcej modeli Citadel, przez co można śmiało stwierdzić, że pierwsza edycja Warhammera Fantasy była po prostu chwytem marketingowym żeby sprzedać duże ilości modeli do gier. Pierwsza edycja była dostępna w czymś, co dzisiaj nazwać można "zestawem startowym" - było to białe pudełko, gdzie znajdowały się trzy książki - System Walki (ang. Tabletop Battles), który zawierał bestiariusz, kilka przedmiotów, i podstawowy scenariusz Ziggurat Zagłady (ang.'' The Ziggurat of Doom''). Drugą książką była Magia (ang. Magic) która opisywała system magii, a trzecia, Postacie (ang. Characters) służyła do roleplayu, i zawierała scenariusz Dolina Rzeki Redwake (ang. The Redwake River Valley). W pierwszej edycji zadebiutowali m.in. Ludzie, Elfy (wtedy niepodzielone na trzy gatunki), Nieumarli, Krasnoludy i Zielonoskórzy, którzy w tamtym okresie jednak nie byli aseksualni i nie rozmnażali się dzięki grzybom. Pierwsza edycja Warhammera została bardzo mieszanie przyjęta. Joe Dever napisał w 43 numerze magazynu White Dwarf pozytywną recenzję o treści:'' "Jeżeli regularnie grasz w gry bitewne, albo zastanawiasz się jak jeszcze możesz wykorzystać swoją rosnącą kolekcję figurek fantasy, polecam ci zagrać w Warhammera i walczyć!"'' Jednakże, kilku innych krytyków narzekało na błędy w tekstach i źle napisane zasady systemu roleplay. Pomimo tego, gra stała się popularna i w 1984 roku wydano do niej dodatek Siły Fantasy (ang. Forces of Fantasy). Tutaj pierwszy raz pojawiły się jakiekolwiek frakcje, po raz pierwszy pojawiła się rasa Slann, oraz Chaos jako taki. Pierwsza edycja nigdy nie została wydana w Polsce. Druga edycja (Warhammer) thumb|Okładka Drugiej Edycji.Druga edycja pojawiła się w 1984 roku, wydana po Siłach Fantasy. Gra ponownie zawierała trzy książki - opis magii, walki i bestiariusz (Battle Bestiary), oraz scenariusz Wspaniały Sven (ang. The Magnificent Sven). Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się mapa świata Warhammera (wtedy nazywanego "Znanym Światem"), oraz podstawowa historia - zadebiutowało Imperium (W książce ze scenariuszem'' Tragedy of McDeath'' pojawiły się także pierwsze zalążki tego, co później stanie się Bretonią), Elfy podzieliły się, a Slannowie byli opisywani jako starożytne, potężne istoty. W tej edycji pojawiły się po raz pierwszy rasy obecnie już zapomniane, takie jak Pigmeje, Amazonki czy Pół-Orkowie, z czego Pigmeje i Amazonki dalej istnieją w świecie Warhammera, a Pół-Orkowie zostali zdekanonizowani, wraz z przemianą sposobu w jaki Orkowie się rozmnażają - na początku Orkowie posiadali kieszenie jak torbacze, później rozmnażali się płciowo, a potem przemieniono ich w aseksualne żywe grzyby, co wyeliminowało możliwość istnienia Pół-Orków w świecie Warhammera. Pigmeje, ani Amazonki natomiast nigdy nie zostały zdekanonizowane, lecz po prostu zapomniane - w wypadku Pigmejów było to spowodowane tym, iż były do pewnego stopnia bazowane na kontrowersyjnym, karykaturalnym przedstawieniu czarnoskórych ludzi znanym jako Blackface. Druga edycja Warhammera była w ogólnym rozrachunku dobrze przyjęta, ale w jej przyjęciu zwrócono negatywną uwagę na to, że nie naprawiła problemów pierwszej edycji. Nie została też wydana w Polsce. Trzecia edycja i powstanie Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Trzecia edycja pojawiła się w 1987 roku. Tutaj pozbyto się systemu box-setów i trzecia edycja była tylko jedną książką, a a nie trzema w pudełku. Doszło też do publikacji pierwszych książek stricte o Chaosie, które bardzo znacznie go rozwinęły - Realm Of Chaos: Slaves To Darkness i Realm Of Chaos: Lost And The Damned. Do pewnego stopnia to najpierw dzięki nim uniwersum Warhammera Fantasy stało się nieco bardziej poważne i mroczne, co później było tylko pogłębiane. W tamtym okresie powstała też pierwsza edycja Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay (w 1986), oraz dodatki do niej, takie jak Źle się dzieje w Kislevie (ang.Something Is Rotten in Kislev).thumb|Trzecia Edycja. Chaos został gwałtownie rozwinięty, i pojawili się czterej Bogowie Chaosu - Khorne, Nurgle, Slaanesh i Tzeentch, oraz zapomnieni już dodatkowi trzej Bogowie Chaosu - antyteza Chaosu Malal, bóg ateizmu Necoho i bóg destrukcji Zuvassin, z czego Necoho do tej pory pojawił się tylko w jednej książce - Źle się dzieje w Kislevie, a niedawno powrócił wspomniany w grze Warhammer: Age Of Sigmar. '' Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay'' miał w zamierzeniach twórców być swego rodzaju „dodatkiem” do podstawowej gry Warhammer Fantasy Battle. Kilka z pierwszych podręczników (jak na przykład wspomniane wcześniej książki Realms of Chaos) zawierały materiały zarówno do Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, jak i do Warhammer Fantasy Battle. Pojawiła się także konwersja mechaniki między tymi grami. Po wydaniu książki pt. Wewnętrzny Wróg i kilku innych dodatków (między innymi niezbędnika gracza i ekranu mistrza gry oraz wspomnianych wcześniej Realms of Chaos) Games Workshop podjął decyzję o zawieszeniu linii. Decyzja owa została podjęta w momencie, w którym firma zrozumiała, iż znacznie większe zyski osiąga dzięki grze figurkowej a nie grze fabularnej; figurki robione specjalnie pod'' Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay sprzedawały się słabo, a dodawanie informacji dotyczących ''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay do podręczników do gier figurkowych zwiększało ich sprzedaż jedynie w małym stopniu. W Polsce pierwszą edycję Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay wydało Wydawnictwo Mag, zaś drugą i trzecią wydaje obecnie firma Copernicus Corporation. Powstanie Warhammera 40.000 i plany połączenia uniwersów W 1987 roku powstało też uniwersum Warhammera 40.000, które w tamtym okresie próbowano połączyć z Warhammerem Fantasy na różne sposoby. Jednym z takich nawiązań było to, iż świat Warhammera miał być planetą odciętą od reszty Galaktyki przez Burzę Spaczni, zaś drugie było znacznie dziwniejsze - w jednym tekście zostało powiedziane, że cały świat Warhammera 40.000 mieści się w pudełku na szafce czarnoksiężnika z świata Warhammera Fantasy. Innym nawiązaniem było to, że Sigmar miał być synem Boga-Imperatora Ludzkości z świata Warhammera 40.000, lub jednym z zaginionych Prymarchów Kosmicznych Marines. Z czasem Games Workshop kompletnie odcięło się od pomysłu jakoby świat Fantasy był częścią świata 40.000, kiedy oba uniwersa rozrosły się i stały kompletnie innymi od siebie własnościami intelektualnymi, a ostatnimi tego typu "nawiązaniami" było dodanie wizji świata'' Warhammera 40.000'' do Książki Liber Chaotica w 2006, oraz przygody do gry Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay w 2007, gdzie na terenie kopalni w wiosce górniczej w Imperium, gracze muszą zmierzyć się z Ambullem - insektoidalnym stworzeniem z świata Warhammera 40.000. HeroQuest i Battle Masters thumb|278px|Gra HeroQuest przyczyniła się znacznie do rozwoju popularności uniwersum Warhammera Fantasy.W 1989 roku Games Workshop we współpracy z firmą Milton Bradley wypuściło grę HeroQuest, która była kierowana głównie dla dzieci i działa się w uproszczonym uniwersum Warhammera Fantasy - w 1992 roku wypuścili też podobnie uproszczone Battle Masters, grę będącą w zasadzie Warhammer Fantasy Battle dla dzieci. W grach tych na przykład Zielonoskórzy i Chaos byli jedną frakcją, określaną jako "Chaos Raiders", a Imperium posiadało Bretońskich rycerzy. Były one szeroko reklamowane w telewizji, magazynach i powstały na ich bazie różne dodatki, a nawet gry komputerowe (głównie na podstawie HeroQuesta). Podobny zabieg spotkał Warhammera 40.000, który zyskał dwie dedykowane, zjunioryzowane gry Space Hulk ''i ''Space Crusade. Wielu Amerykańskich i Brytyjskich graczy chwali i dobrze wspomina HeroQuesta i Battle Masters jako ich pierwszy kontakt z uniwersum Warhammera. Lata 90-te thumb|230px|Man O' War.W 1992 powstała czwarta edycja Warhammera Fantasy, pierwsza, która używała miniaturek Citadel robionych specjalnie pod Warhammera, i miała zestaw startowy, gdzie Wysokie Elfy walczyły z Goblinami. W latach 90-tych Games Workshop wypuściło też grę Man O' War, dziejącą się w świecie Warhammera Fantasy i skupiającą się na bitwach morskich, a później też piątą edycję Warhammera Fantasy. Dopiero w tej edycji zadebiutowali Jaszczuroludzie jako armia, zastępując do tej pory istniejącą frakcję "Slann", która zawierała bardziej różnorodne armie istot z Lustrii, pojawiły się też po raz pierwszy Leśne Elfy, oraz Bogowie Orków Gork i Mork. W 1998 wydano też kolejną grę dziejącą się w świecie Warhammera Fantasy nazwaną Mordheim, przypominającą grę Necromunda ''ze świata Warhammera 40.000, która została ciepło przyjęta przez graczy. Można spokojnie założyć, że w tym okresie pojawiły się pierwsze fanowskie strony na temat Warhammera w internecie, albowiem dopiero w latach 90-tych internet stał się popularny. Lata dwutysięczne W 2000 roku Games Workshop wydało dziejącą się w uniwersum Warhammera Fantasy grę Warmaster która skupiała się na większych bitwach, i była do tej pory jedyną grą gdzie można grać jako Arabia, a cztery lata później czwartą edycję Warhammera Fantasy, w 2005 natomiast wypuszczona została druga edycja ''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, popularna do tej pory, w szczególności w Polsce, która bardzo rozwinęła świat Warhammera, dzięki wielu dodatkowym książkom, takim jak poświęcone Imperium Dziedzictwo Sigmara, czy poświęcona Chaosowi Księga Spaczenia. W tamtym okresie doszło do pierwszego większego wydarzenia w świecie Warhammera - Burzy Chaosu. Burza Chaosu była pisana zgodnie z przebiegiem serii oficjalnych bitew prawdziwych graczy, sponsorowanych przez Games Workshop, które zakończyły się porażką dowodzącego legionami Chaosu Archaona z rąk Orków. Obecna kanoniczność tego wydarzenia jest kwestionowana. W 2006 wypuszczono siódmą, przed-ostatnią edycję Warhammer Fantasy Battles. Jej zestawem startowym była Bitwa o Przełęcz Czaszki, która dostępna była również w Polsce. Ósma edycja W 2010 roku Games Workshop wypuściło ósmą i niestety ostatnią edycję Warhammer Fantasy Battles, oraz dodatek Storm Of Magic, wykorzystujący droższe, żywiczne modele firmy Forge World. Zakończenie Warhammera Fantasy thumb|Książki End Times, obecnie dostępne też jako 5-pak Ebooków.W 2014 roku doszło do Końca Czasów (ang.'' End Times''), wielkiego wydarzenia w świecie Warhammera. Wydano pięć książek (wciąż dostępnych za pośrednictwem sklepu Black Library) i nowe modele, a w historii, świat Warhammera został dosłownie zniszczony przez Chaos, pomimo interwencji samego Sigmara. Świat Warhammera Fantasy jest wbrew pozorom dalej wspierany przez Games Workshop, choć nie bezpośrednio, a głównie poprzez licencjonowane gry komputerowe takie jak Mordheim: City of the Damned, czy'' Total War: Warhammer'' i nową edycję gry Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay wydawaną przez firmę Fantasy Flight Games. Do tej pory nie wiadomo, dlaczego Games Workshop zdecydowało się zakończyć serię, jednymi z najczęściej podawanych powodów była większa popularność Warhammera 40.000, niska sprzedaż Warhammera Fantasy oraz wysokie ceny chociażby stworzenia "grywalnej" armii, co spowodowało chęć zachęcenia większej, szerszej klienteli nową, tanią grą z nowymi frakcjami, uproszczonymi zasadami i zmienionym uniwersum. Wiele starych modeli z Warhammera Fantasy Roleplay są dalej dostępne w sprzedaży pod zmienionymi nazwami, a niektóre inne pojawiają się co jakiś czas robione na zamówienie (Made To Order) w limitowanej edycji - najczęściej informacje o tym są przekazywane przez Warhammer Community i oficjalny fanpage gry Warhammer: Age Of Sigmar na Facebooku. Niedostępne już w sprzedaży modele Warhammer Fantasy z 8 edycji posiadają zasady do gry Age Of Sigmar, w zakładce Warhammer Legends na stronie Warhammer Community - obecnie dostępni są Skaveni, Orki i Gobliny, Zwierzoludzie, Mroczne Elfy i Bohaterowie Starego Świata. Warhammer: The Old World thumb|Pierwszy teaser14 listopada 2019 roku o 16:00 na oficjalnym fanpage'u Warhammer: Age of Sigmar pojawił się kryptyczny post z obrazkiem kwadratowej podstawki (charakterystycznej dla Warhammera Fantasy) i podpisem'' "Everything comes round again. Even squares." (Po polsku tę grę słowną możnaby przetłumaczyć jako ''"Wszystko zatacza koło. Nawet kwadraty."). Games Workshop powiedział w tym poście, aby gracze spoglądali na Warhammer Community. Później, na oficjalny kanał Warhammer TV przesłany został film pt. Stary Świat znowu żyje! gdzie humorystycznie w epicki sposób z pompatyczną muzyką przedstawiono pustą kwadratową podstawkę, oraz nowe logo gry, która otrzymała oficjalną nazwę Warhammer: The Old World. Na portalu Warhammer Community pojawił się artykuł Stary Świat? Nowy Warhammer!, w którym Games Workshop zaprezentowało informacje na temat tego, że gra będzie dostępna za kilka lat, z powodu dużej ilości rzeczy, nad jakimi muszą pracować, aby ją stworzyć. Od tamtej pory na stan stycznia 2020 nie ma żadnych innych, nowych wiadomości o Warhammer: The Old World. Kategoria:Świat Warhammera